


What You do to Me

by Jointhebattle



Series: Painfully Oblivious Seteth Unrequited Crush Ficlets [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Masturbation with feelings, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jointhebattle/pseuds/Jointhebattle
Summary: The new professor at Garreg Mach is an irritation to Seteth. He can't get her out of his head.





	What You do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but I'm so hard into this ship I needed to write this like 5 word fic or wtfever. Enjoy some trash!

What right did she have anyway, coming in here to the monastery—becoming a _professor._

Disrupting the quiet routine around him. Disrupting Seteth's _mind._

He rolled over in bed and clenched his fist tighter around his uncomfortable manhood, stroking himself again urgently and cursing her name under his breath as he came.

It had only been four weeks since he had even come to know it—her name. 

_Byleth._

He slumped back onto his pillows, heart thumping in his chest. 

What was she doing to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was drunk I am so sorry


End file.
